


Opal gets Jealous

by AdamRonan



Series: Lynch Encounters [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamRonan/pseuds/AdamRonan
Summary: Opal thinks Adam is stealing Ronan away from her.





	Opal gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy continuing the second part of this story. Therefore, i'll post next time (probably next week)
> 
> Also, check out Gewoon Vrienden and look up Josha Stradowski. He really is the image I see when I think of Ronan.

Ronan Lynch, a boy made of dreams and forest, swore he’d start hating trees. No, Opal and trees to be exact. Those things were what made him what he is, a limping boy with broken bones. His hours supposedly spent on farming, driving, and pining became hours wasted on staring at his blank fucking ceiling, displaying nothing, doing nothing. Gansey officially becoming his mom as he always came up to check on him every after hour, acting as though Ronan became disabled; although Ronan hated to admit that he really was, disabled that is. Opal knocking loudly at his door once in a while to say sorry, giving Ronan promises of good behavior once he healed from this fucking situation.

“No, Opal, you know it isn’t your fault.” Ronan automatically says the minute he hears hooves going near his space.

“I know, I know. It was your ‘great fucking luck’” Opal starting to sound like a goat. No, wait, _she is a goat_ Ronan thought.

“That’s not why I came here” Opal murmured as Ronan remained silent after the initial exchange. Opal, surprisingly, laid on the space next to him on his bed. He never said anything about it. Better to leave things as it is.

“What? Came here to bond?” he started to grin when he thought that Opal might have missed him.

“Yuck. You can keep dreaming” Opal denied as she hid her face in the pillows.

“What is it then?” he started becoming curious when she remained quiet—which is odd when Ronan started thinking about it, especially when she was constantly talkative and _never seemed to be shy from **anything**_.

Five minutes, ten, twenty, thirty, still no talking. When Ronan decided that he’s got no chance of making Opal reveal her thoughts, he started telling her parts of his childhood, only the happy ones of course. He lost track of time, never even thought that his tears were to fall. Also, he didn’t notice Opal lifting her face from the company of pillows and listened wonderingly to Ronan’s words. Ronan stopped and looked back at her.

“Ronan, I missed you.” She said quietly, not shy, only timid.

He urged her to go on.

“You’re wrong about what you said, it really is my fault that you fell from that tree.”

“Opal, I know what happens to trees. They get brittle, and brittle makes clumsy people fall.”

“But you aren’t clumsy. You are anything but clumsy.” She was crying now.

“What are you trying to say, Opal? I can’t keep up”

“I did it on purpose, okay? I wanted you to stay here, so I did what I can.” Opal does not wipe here tears and kept on going.

“You’re always away with Adam, you never even tell me bedtime stories anymore” she’s sobbing now.

Damn. Ronan never even thought Opal liked him. But this? This is new.

  
Ronan stroked her golden hair, dirty from the times she spent playing under the sun with chainsaw. And chainsaw? Seriously? He mentally scolded himself. He let his dream child play with nothing but a bird?

“Ronan?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I don’t like Adam now.”

Ronan laughed. He never even thought dream creatures feel anything at all. He kissed her forehead instead.

“He keeps holding your hand, where am I supposed to hold on now?”

“Well, you can always piggyback ride.”

“Loser.” Opal hugged him.

“I’m sorry, Opal. I really am” he said silently as he continued to brush her hair from her forehead.

“Just, don’t keep on leaving me behind, Ronan.”

“I won’t anymore. I promise.”

“Okay” she replied sleepily.

She must have exhausted herself from all the playing and the crying.

When Ronan sneaked a look at her face, she was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankk you for giving this a read. ❤


End file.
